The Ring Seeks Its True Love
by Zang
Summary: Wataru didn't know that his ring actually had its own pair. Indeed it's not the one Kazuki had copied.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ring Seeks Its True Love**

**Summary:**

**Wataru didn't know that his ring actually had its own pair. Indeed it's not the one Kazuki had copied. **

**Disclaimer : not mine. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 1

_Grandpa took out a ring from its velvet box. He gazed at the round object fondly before placing it in his grandson's open palm._

_ "Here is the ring I've mentioned, Masanobu."_

_ A little boy of seven eyed the ring intensely. Curiously he observed the silver ring thoroughly. Once his curiosity was over, he looked up to grandpa. "The ring is very plain, Grandpa," he pouted a little. "There's nothing special about it."_

_ Grandpa smiled widely. "Yes, Masanobu, it looks like a generic ring you can find every where. But that simple ring carries its own story."_

_ "What kind of story, Grandpa?" the little boy asked. _

_ "That ring has its pair.."_

_ "Really?" Masanobu interrupted his grandfather's unfinished sentence. "Where is the other ring then?" he asked impatiently._

_ Grandpa chuckled. He ruffled Masanobu's hair till it became messy. "I don't know where it is." Amusedly he noticed his grandson opened his mouth, but closing it again. _

_ Masanobu had huge curiosity over many things, just like any other kids did. He liked to ask everything that caught his attention. Apparently he strove to control his curiosity. Grandpa knew that he put great effort in it. _

_ The boy was silent now but his eyes were intense, waiting for the explanation._

_ "The ring symbolized eternal love, Masa. That ring, the plain ring with golden band you're holding now, belonged to my father's acquaintance. He and his wife had a pair of silver rings. He said that he molded the rings once he had found his soul mate. They lived happily. Yet the couple were very kind, Masa," Granpa's smile widened noting that Masanobu paid the old man his whole attention._

_ "They decided to give the rings to others," Grandpa continued. "They wished that the people who got the rings would find their loves and be happy as well. Then the man gave one of the rings to my father."_

_ "And who got the other?" Masanobu inquired. He leaned his small body closer._

_ "Nobody knows but the couple," Grandpa answered slowly. "But they already died. It remains mystery until now."_

_ Masanobu contemplated deeply. "Grandpa," after a moment had passed, he ventured to ask. "What will happen when the other ring is found?"_

_ Grandpa stared down at the little boy. "When they reunite, a true love is born."_

xxx

A brunette boy was examining accessories on the displays before him. He didn't intentionally go shopping on them, but strangely, as he had been walking aimlessly around a line of stores, he had walked in an accessories store.

"Can I help you, Mister?" a young girl greeted him cheerfully. She looked much younger than the young customer.

"Erm," Wataru scanned the accessories in the showcase, not sure whether he would pick up any. Just when he was about to give up, his eyes fell on a lone ring right on the showcase's upper glass.

It looked like a generic ring, Wataru thought. Simply plain with only a thin golden line in the center. Less fashionable at all, but in a sudden Wataru felt the urge to own it.

The ring lied alone on the glass. Next to it was a special cloth to clean up jewelries. A square and small velvet box was open widely.

"I'll take that," finally he pointed the ring.

xxx

Yuichi stared hard at the ring on his right middle finger. It had the same design he had copied from the one he loved. A plain silver ring that at glance wouldn't attract people in general because of its simplicity. But to Yuichi, that ring was very dear. It was all that secretly linked him to the person who effortlessly stole his heart. Though that very person wouldn't know this, Yuichi miserably thought.

"I'd never get bored watching it," he spoke sadly to himself. He closed his eyes. In an instant an image of the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen emerged in his head.

Slowly he drew his fingers to his lips. The metal object felt oddly cold against them.

xxx

An old man came out from a metal working studio in the back. Once he stepped to the showroom, his eyes darted quickly on the showcase's glass. He was deeply surprised finding that the silver ring he had intended to clean was already disappeared.

"Sakura," he called out his daughter's name. Panic filled his voice. "Do you know a ring I just put on the glass a moment ago? I'm pretty sure I put it there. Where is it now? I couldn't be that senile."

Sakura contemplated a moment. Her eyebrows met in a frown. "Oh, a simple ring, is that?"

"Yes," the old man nodded vigorously. "That ring is."

"Somebody just bought it, Father."

The old man blinked in surprise. That ring wasn't supposed to be sold. He had just wanted to clean it up.

It was a special ring that was priceless. No ring could ever be in comparison to it.

"Why Father?" worried was evident in Sakura's voice. "Did that ring actually belong to our customer?"

The old man was completely shocked and panic at the same time. But then her daughter's timid state concerned him more. After a moment of contemplation, he drew a sincere smile, not wanting to cause ruckus for her.

"No, dear," he shook his head slowly. "It didn't belong to anyone but the one who bought it now."

Sakura let out a big sigh in relief.

Let the ring find its pair, the old man thought. Good luck to the owner now. He just hoped that the ring was in the right hand. Inwardly he made a wish. That whoever got that ring would soon find their true love.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ring Seeks Its True Love**

**Summary:**

**Wataru didn't know that his ring actually had its own pair. Indeed it's not the one Kazuki had copied. **

**Disclaimer : not mine. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 2

Little Masanobu completely believed his grandpa's tale. He had resolved that one day, he would try to find the owner of his paired ring. As simple minded as a child could be, he had a thought that when the two silver rings reunited, he and his sweetheart would love each other and live happily ever after. Just like in fairy tales he read and movies he watched.

He portrayed himself as an honorable knight who was in a holy quest in saving a lost princess. In his imagination, the paths to find the rings wouldn't be easy, but with all his might, eventually he would find it.

Some time back then, the little boy had ventured to ask his beloved grandpa about the ring. He had already ecstatic knowing that the round object would go to him. Masanobu vowed before grandpa that he would strive to find the other ring and the princess, which earned a whole-hearted chuckle from the old man.

As he grew older, Masanobu embarrassedly thought that perhaps the ordeal about the ring was part of his delusional childhood. Who would know where the ring was? He became skeptical, though deep inside, a small part of him still held hopes that one day the rings would truly reunite.

Xxx

The first time he laid his eyes on Yuichi Kazuki, Masanobu was deeply startled. Shock was the accurate word or what he felt at that very moment. It's not because the two years junior was gorgeous or the heart-throb for the female students. It's because Yuichi wore the ring with the same design as his treasured one.

Just one glance at it, Masanobu already recognized that it's original. He was a hundred percent sure about it. About that simple ring, silver-made, and with the thin golden band in the center. He knew it too well.

At that very moment, all his dreams faltered to the core. How could he love a man? Was he the one? Amusedly Masanobu replaced his 'princess' imagination with a 'prince'. He couldn't help but laugh.

Then the 22-years-old man tried to approach Yuichi, offering him to join a circle he worked in. the offer was coldly rejected, but he didn't surrender.

The determination had changed. If back then he had been determined to find the ring, now that it was found, he wanted to know how Yuichi got the ring.

Deeper than that, Masanobu wanted to confirm his feelings. As expectedly, he didn't feel anything for the junior.

Xxx

"Thanks God I met you," Masanobu sighed heavily. "How could two houses share a number? That's my fault."

Masanobu had gone to this district to check on a house he was going to work to. When he had arrived at number 25A, the owner of the house was confused. He didn't intend to renovate his place, that's what he had told the young man. It just clicked to Masanobu's head that he got a wrong number.

The next second, Masanobu called the person who hired him. Apparently he had heard it wrong, it was the house number 29 A.

He was going to search for the exact house when Wataru appeared.

"Don't mention it, Asaka," Wataru responded with a smile. "I just happened to know the address. That's all."

Masanobu had met Wataru for the first time in a cafe run by an old couple. There he met the brunette with Yuichi.

That was kinda surprising, he thought. Yuichi was a college student, while the boy with him looked way younger.

Yuichi briefly explained that Wataru was his junior back in high school. They often hang out together. Masanobu simply accepted that, though he couldn't help but wonder why they looked so close, judging by the body language and the protectiveness Yuichi possessed towards the younger boy.

Masanobu took a glance at Wataru as they walked side by side.

The brunette boy was a kinda guy that girls would call him cute. He was fair and nice looking. Some small moles adorned his face. The boy was slender and it was clearly obvious that he possessed small bones. Masanobu was sure that though Wataru took hard exercises, his posture would never get bulky.

But the part that Masanobu found to be the most attractive was Wataru's eyes. They were the color of midnight, so big and bright. Masanobu got a strange feeling that those orbs could absorb everything they were directing to.

"And you don't have to treat me some tea actually," Wataru grinned sheepishly. "I just simple helped."

"No Wataru," Masanobu swayed his hand. "You did a favor for me, it's my turn to return it. I insist."

"Uhm, thanks anyway."

"What do you plan after this?"

Wataru shrugged. "Go home mybe."

"I'll drive you home," Masanobu offered. This guy had intrigued him from the start though Masanobu didn't know why. "Just tell me the direction and the address."

"Well, actually my home isn't in this area," Wataru spoke slowly. "I live inside the school building, at the far end of the corner, near the janitor's."

"You mean in college?" Masanobu frowned.

"No, in my old high school," Wataru shook his head. Brown locks swished by the movement. "I got the scholarship from the school."

"Wow, great! Anyway, how could the school provide you a room?"

Wataru lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps one of my ancestors was a legendary samurai, that's why I got the privilege. Just a wild guess from my part."

Masanobu's eyes widened. "You're kidding!" he laughed.

Wataru smiled broadly and made a sweeping gesture. As he did so, Masanobu noticed something glittered on the boy's ring finger.

Masanobu was rooted to the spot. His heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ring Seeks Its True Love**

**Summary:**

**Wataru didn't know that his ring actually had its own pair. Indeed it's not the one Kazuki had copied. **

**Disclaimer : not mine. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 3**

.-.-.

Masanobu's eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat. He had already seen the other ring on Yuichi's finger. The red haired man knew that ring was original. But now seeing another ring which bore the same design as the other two on Wataru's ring finger, he could not stop himself from wondering. Masanobu realized that the ring was just simply plain and so far he had never seen anyone wear that kind of ring. Now, he inwardly counted, there were three people owned the rings: Yuichi, Wataru and him.

"Asaka, are you alright?" Wataru quietly queried.

Masanobu's wandering minds stopped abruptly. "Sorry?" Finally he realized that he had stopped walking. They were in the midway to the tea shop after Wataru had helped him finding the right building to re-renovate. Masanobu looked down at the worried eyes before him. "Sorry, I zoned out," he quickly apologized.

Wataru raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's better if you just head straight home," he advised.

"No, I insist treating you, Wataru," Masanobu gave a small smile. Not far from them groups of girls glued their eyes on him. No matter where the gorgeous man set his feet, he always drew attentions and admirations towards his good looks.

"Fine," Wataru returned the smile.

Casually the older man grabbed Wataru's shoulders. "So, Wataru, do you already have someone?" Masanobu asked. His tone was nonchalant but the question itself was beyond his expectations. He mentally cursed himself. Usually he could lead any conversations smoothly but the younger man crumbled his composure.

Now it's Wataru who stopped his track. He stared up, wide eyed. The thing that Masanobu found appealing was not only those dark orbs but also the blush that sweetly tainted his cheeks. This boy was irresistible.

Irresistible! Inwardly Masanobu reiterated. He cringed. This was inexplicably confusing since he had never found any boys irresistible before.

Wataru fidgeted nervously. "That's a...blatant question actually," he spoke sheepishly. Unconsciously he dragged his hand through his hair. Instinctively Masanobu followed his movement, noticing the ring. He knew it was fake. The silver ring sparkled beautifully, although Masanobu could not help but think that it was beautiful because Wataru wore it.

Masanobu shook his head. It was something he could not define. The fact that he unexpectedly found everything about Wataru in a different perspective actually started to bother him.

"Why did you ask?" Wataru asked.

"Just curious," Masanobu hummed lightly. "You're very cute, so I guess you already have a girl."

Unreadable expressions danced across Wataru's face. It was as if he held back something and kept it as a secret. "Well Asaka, I'm not cute. You're just mocking me," he denied immediately.

However, behind Wataru's nervous laugh, Masanobu sensed the younger boy's discomfort. "I wasn't mocking you, let me clarify that," Masanobu quickly refuted. "So, have you gotten the one?" he stubbornly reiterated his question. He rarely pushed others but now curiosity got the best of him, which normally only happened in rare case.

Wataru was still blushing but he braced himself to confront Masanobu's persuasive eyes. "How about you? Have you?"

Caught off guard, Masanobu was rendered speechless. He nearly opened his mouth, but seeing the bright dark eyes staring up at him questioningly, the tall man lost his words. The question itself already made him speechless, and for the first time in his life, he was stunned beyond belief before another man. Mentally Masanobu winced at the thought.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question," Wataru demanded.

"Ah…" Masanobu shook his head. "No, I haven't," he answered briefly.

Wataru stared in disbelief. "Impossible! Every girl swoons over you. You can easily pick one of them to be your girl."

"Don't change the subject, Wataru," Masanobu cut smoothly. He looked straight into the other boy's obsidian eyes. He knew the effect of his smoldering gaze.

Wataru lifted his hands, surrendered. "Yes, I already have someone," he answered softly.

Masanobu saw love dancing in Wataru's eyes, but he could not help but notice there was another glint in them. It was as if there was sadness in those beautiful orbs. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Asaka?"

Never before had Masanobu ever been so absorbed in somebody's eyes. He was deeply mesmerized.

"See, you're spacing out again," Wataru sighed, a bit annoyed and worried at the same time. He visibly winced when unconsciously Masanobu tightened his hold and leaned too much closer than necessary. "Asaka?"

The said man was nearly jolted. It was common knowledge that he was a very suave and collected man. For years Masanobu had maintained his reputation. But just in seconds, the boy before him crumbled it.

"A nice ring," he casually commented once they were sat in a tea shop.

"Erm, yeah, it is," Wataru replied nonchalantly. He squirmed uneasily when Manasobu's eyes did not leave the object. The boy tried to hide his hand but Masanobu caught it.

Masanobu was not an aggressive man by nature, but could be one when he was with Wataru. "I wasn't kidding when I said it's a nice ring," he calmly told the brunet. "I really meant it. It's not just a simple ring, is it?" he prodded.

Wataru was a bit surprised. He glanced away but invisible power draw him back to the attentive man. "It's…" he trailed off. "No, it's not just a simple ring," Wataru reiterated. He wanted to tell Masanobu to let go of his hand but the man kept his vice grip. The shorter man mentally told himself that maybe Masanobu did have hypnotic aura that made people succumb to his will. "You know, there's this tradition carried on my old school that couples exchange rings. And... so did I."

Masanobu felt his heart skipped and beat faster. "So, you mean that the ring on your finger is not actually yours?"

"Yes. It's from my bo-beloved," just in time, Wataru nearly said 'boyfriend'.

"So, the ring on your someone is actually yours?" Masanobu eagerly stated.

Wataru nodded.

Masanobu glanced down at the generic-looking ring. Somehow knowing the truth made him smile. He got the answer, that his junior Kazuki wore Wataru's ring. The original ring had belonged to Wataru before he gave it to Kazuki. Yes, he knew that Kazuki and Wataru were in relationship. He had got the feeling, and now Wataru confirmed it, whether the said boy realized it or not. He just knew it.

Finally, Masanobu found the original ring. The person who originally owned it. The very boy who slowly but surely wormed his way to Masanobu's heart.

.-.-.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry it took more than a year for the third chapter to come. My muse was deeply buried and I was busy with my other stories. Besides, my job really made me busy. Well, enough for my excuse. Happy reading!**


End file.
